Mahou Sensei Negima: Zero
by Panda-Cube
Summary: This has class 3-A battling a new foe from the future, with three new characters that will help them fight this new enemy. With Fate as their homeroom teacher will he be able to guide his class to victory? Or will they fail and die?
1. Chapter 1

Mahou Sensei Negima:

Zero [Rei]

15 year into the future in the magical world.

Three girls and adult Yue were running panicky through a large hallway, while on the outside was being destroyed.

Yue: "Hurry you three we're almost there!"

Yue turned her head to see the three girls running behind her. One of the girls was carrying the smallest of them.

Youngest: "Momma! Papa! Wahhh! We have to go back Mamma and Papa is still back there!"

The girl carrying her just ignored her and kept running forward

Yue: "We're here!"

The three girls hoped on a transporter, jus then the locked door behind them was begging to slowly open behind them. Yue ran to try and keep the door from opening. The transporter then started to glow.

Girl2: "Master Yue hurry and come with us."

Yue: "You guy go on without me. I have to stay here; I'll join you guys later."

And with a flash of light the three girls were gone.

A day later in present time, inside the Dean's office.

Konoemon Konoe: "I understand, as the principal of Mahora Academy I welcome you to our school. Now this is your class I hope you three enjoy yourself at Mahora."

Three people bow and leave the room.

Back in the classroom:

Fate: "Alright before I do attendants I have an amassment to make. As of today we will be having a few new classmates this semester. You may come in now.

Two girls walked into the classroom. One of them was caring the other person on her back.

Fate: "You may now tell everyone your name."

A girl with long silver blue hair walked forward.

Girl 1: "My name is Hiyako Karakuri it is an honor to meet you all."

Hiyako stepped back and the other girl with short amber like hair, with two stringed bells tied behind her head, stepped forward.

Girl 2: "Hello my name is Syiya Vesperina Theotanasia Enteofushia it's nice to meet you."

Syiya showed everyone a small young girl who was sleeping on her back. The small girl on Syiya's back had very long light brown hair, almost like sand.

Syiya: "The young master's name is Catherine Alicia Springfield. Oh and if you all can please keep quite I don't want her to wake up."

Everyone became enchanted on how small and cute she is. It was almost like looking at a life size doll. Then the ooo's and ahhh's broke when Akira asked the first question.

Akira: "You said that her last name was Springfield, correct?"

Syiya: "Yes that's right."

Akira: "Is she somehow related to Negi?"

Syiya: Gulp… "W-well um… How would you say related?"

Akira: "As in a relative."

The whole classroom grew quite.

Hiyako hits Syiya in the back of the head.

Hiyako: "We are the descends of class 3-A. Mistress Syiya is the only daughter of Queen Asuna Kagurazaka. And Lady Catherine is…"

Just before Hiyako could finish talking Catherine was starting to wake up from sleeping.

Catherine: "Syiya where are we? ~yawn~"

Catherine then saw everyone and was more confused on where they were at. Syiya set Catherine down from her back."

Syiya: "Were here at Mahora Academy, Catherine. We'll be staying here for awhile."

Catherine was rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

Catherine: "Where are Momma and Papa?"

Syiya clinched her teeth, and tighten her grip. Syiya then bent down and placed her index finger on Catherine's fore head. Then said a quite spell.

Syiya: "I'm sorry about this Catherine."

But just before the spell were complete Evangeline and Chachamaru walked into the room.

Evangeline: "I still don't understand why I still have to take these stupid classes."

Catherine became all teary eyes and ran to Evangeline and stuffed her face in Evangeline's cloths.

Catherine: "Momma!"

Everyone gasped at what she said. Syiya then used the spell and put Catherine to sleep. Just before she fell asleep Catherine said with tears of joy.

Catherine: "M-Momma… I-I'm so g-glad you're alright…"

Syiya picked Catherine up in her arms.

Syiya: "I'm sorry everyone I know you all have a lot of questions right now. And I'll try and answer as many as I can. But first let me explain who were are first. As Hiyako said I am the daughter of Queen Asuna Kagurazaka. We came here from fifteen years in the future, in order to seek safety."

The first person rose their hand was Akira.

Akira: "Safety from what?"

Syiya: "Truly sure myself but it seems that they were definitely after Lady Catherine, that is for curtain."

Next was Yuuna

Yuuna: "Is Catherine Evangeline's child?"

Evangeline: "A-as if this weak child could be mine."

Syiya: "It True master, Lady Catherine is indeed your child."

Evangeline got embarrassed of the thought.

Haruna: "I-is it alright to be telling us this?"

Syiya: "Its fine my artifact is active so everything that is happening right now is being recorded as we speak."

Syiya pointed up in above everyone's head was a book.

Syiya: "So when it's time for us to leave all that happened will be sealed inside my artifact, and all your memory will be erased as well."

Yuuna: "So in other words you could tell us anything we want in the future, right?"

Hiyako: "That is correct."

Makie: "That's so cool."

Syiya: "yes, it is ok to tell you but it'll be hard if you did something that may or may not change our future. So I beg you guy to do nothing that my happen change our future."

Evangeline walked up to Catherine and took a better look at Catherine. She could see the family recumbent.

Evangeline: "So what exactly happened that made you gut leave to this time?"

Syiya: "It all happened on Catherine's seventh birthday. On that day everyone from class 3-A gathered to celebrate Lady Catherine's birth. Even the three great fighters Mana, Ku-Fie, and Kaede, also for the first time Negi was able to join as well. Catherine was very happy to finally be able to see her father for the first time in her life."

Everyone gasped of the thought of Evangeline and Negi marring, especially Evangeline.

Ayaka: "When did this happen?"

Syiya: "My mother told me if I was to tell Ayaka in the past about them, she told me to lie. So I'm not going to tell you."

Ayaka ran to the back of the classroom and hid away in corner.

Syiya: "By the time that everyone arrived, Negi has yet to show up so we waited for about a half an hour. Catherine was starting to lose hope that her father would ever show up. Then he finally showed up, everyone was so glad to see him. But the two that were the happiest were Catherine and Master Evangeline. Even though she didn't look it. When thing were finally calming down, these guys dress up in red clocks showed up and started to attack everyone without warning. Everyone was being taken down one after another. Negi told to take Catherine inside and keep her safe. But when I say my mother take a bad hit I ran out to protect her from another attack. And before I know it Catherine was in the center of the battle, one of the men in red created such powerful attack and tossed it straight towards Catherine. However Evangeline ran in front of Catherine trying to us her own body as shield, Negi also did the same. There was to time to react to protect both of them. They both died right in front of her."

Syiya began to cry.

Syiya: "Then in all the commotion Yue-sensei gathered me and the young master and ran towards the main plaice. That's when, that's when we left to come here."

Everyone started to cry from such a sad story.

Syiya: "It's ok, I'm sure everything is fine."

Silent's fell upon the class.

Evangeline: "I'll accepted this child as my own, but one condition."

Syiya: "And what is this condition?"

Evangeline: "If she truly is my child I want to see if I raised her right."

Syiya: "So in other words."

Evangeline: "In other word I want to know how strong she is."


	2. Chapter 2

Fate grew mad at the girls that we're getting overly existed about the new classmates. He got so made that an evil chill came over the classroom. Everyone felt it and returned to their sets [even Evangeline].

Syiya: "Father Fate!?"

[Father as in priest]

Syiya grew happy and she tried to run up to him and give him a huge, as if she saw the love of her life. Fate was just about to hit her with a piece of chalk, when Hiyako grabbed it out of mid air while holding Syiya back. Fate was impressed at her speed. The two of them gazed at each other with the intent to kill each other. Hiyako grabbed both Catherine and Syiya and went to their seats. Hiyako sat where Cho used to sit while Syiya and Catherine sat by Manna in the back.

At the end of class Setsuna and Konoka brought them to their dorm room. When they got settled in Catherine was begging to wake up.

Catherine: "Where's Momma?"

Syiya: "She not here Kitty."

Catherine then started to cry and threw a tantrum.

Catherine: "Wahhh! I wanna see Momma!"

Hiyako was trying to calm her down but she just got louder. Syiya was trying to keep her composure but Catherine's crying was too much for her. Syiya then hit Catherine on her head with full force.

Syiya: "Shut up you spoiled little brat! I can't stand it when you're like this!"

Catherine grew madder at Syiya.

Catherine: "I'm telling Momma!"

Catherine then ran out of the room crying.

Syiya: "Fine go cry to your momma! See if I care!"

Syiya turned her back with anger.

Hiyako: "Um, Miss Syiya you do realize that we are no longer in our own time right. Wouldn't it be bad to leave her alone like that?"

Syiya just remembered that they went in their time.

Syiya: "Crap your right and if master in the past finds out that we left her alone."

Syiya and Hiyako remembered Evangeline in the future with a dark aurora behind her.

Hiyako: "W-we'd be dead for sure."

Syiya: "Yea."

The two of them ran after Catherine. Meanwhile Catherine was crying and wandering around Mahora looking for her mother.

Catherine: "Momma!? Where are you Momma!? Momma…"

Catherine began to get teary eyed again. Just then someone from behind Catherine patted her head.

Boy: "Are you lost little one?"

Catherine turned around and saw a boy with reddish brown hair.

Meanwhile Syiya and Hiyako were searching high and low for Catherine. Syiya was starting to panic.

Syiya: "Lady Catherine where are you!? I won't hit you no more I promise, so just come out at right!"

Evangeline: "Is something wrong?"

A chill fell on Syiya soul.

Syiya: "N-no nothing's wrong."

Boy: "Ah Master it's been a while how have you been?"

Everyone turned around and saw Negi and Asuna returning from a meeting in the magical world. Then Catherine showed herself behind Negi. Catherine was so happy to see Evangeline.

Catherine: "Momm…"

Evangeline quickly grabbed Catherine and covered her mouth.

Negi: "Ah do you know this girl Master?"

Evangeline: "I-in away, yea."

Everyone turned to look at Syiya to find that she too began to cry at the sight of Asuna.

Syiya: "Moth…"

Before Syiya could do anything Hiyako knocked her out.

Hiyako: "…"

Asuna: "Will she be alright?"

Hiyako: "Yes she'll be fine. Thank you for finding our friend we're getting worried about her."

Negi: "Ah so she's with you is that it. I'm glad that you were able to return to your friends."

Negi gave a soft smile at Catherine.

Asuna: "Come on Negi we need to check in with the dean."

Negi: "Ah right, well see you later."

Negi and Asuna then left to the office.

Syiya: "OW that hurt Hiyako!"

Hiyako: "My deepest apologies Lady Syiyo."

Syiya saw Catherine hiding behind Evangeline with fear of getting hit again.

Syiya: "Hey I'm sorry Lady Catherine that I hit you, can we go back to our room its been a long day for all of us."

Catherine still hid behind Evangeline.

Syiya: "~Sigh~, Evangeline I know this is rather then a weird question but could you hit me with all your might?"

Evangeline looked down at Catherine and saw how sad she looked and could kind of understand what's going on.

Evangeline: "Very well then, I wouldn't hold back even if you told me to."

Syiya: "Eh?"

Evangeline put all of her power into her fist and hit Syiya clean into the sky [Hiyako ran after Syiya trying to catch her]. Evangeline was rather impressed on how far she hit her. Evangeline then looked back a Catherine, she had such happy face on her that made Evangeline blushed. Hiyako got back with Syiya out cold on her back.

Evangeline: "Oh yea and about my challenge how would you like to do it tomorrow after class?"

Catherine's face grew even brighter of the thought of a match with her and her mother. And agreed to the challenge.

Evangeline then walked off towards her house.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day came as Syiya woke to find Catherine in Hiyako's bed sleeping with her. The day felt so unreal to Syiya that she couldn't believe that she, Hiyako, and Catherine is in the past were their parents are the same age as them. Syiya woke the others and they started their Mahora school life. Throughout the day Syiya kept a close eye on Catherine with worry. She couldn't think of how much stronger Evangeline was in the past so she kept to herself till it was time.

The end of class was finally finished Evangeline walked over to where Syiya and Catherine was. Catherine got up and ran to Evangeline with open arms and gave Evangeline a huge.

Catherine: "Moring Momma."

Catherine said with a warm smile, the more she looks at Catherine the more she think that she is really her child. Syiya stood up suddenly, went over to Catherine picked her up slowly and as fast as she could, she ran away with Catherine. As if she was trying to run away from the fight.

Catherine: "Wait Syi-chan I have match with Momma. We need to go back."

Catherine tried to struggle out of Syiya's grip. Syiya found a spot by the court yard to stop at and hide from Evangeline.

Syiya: "Ok I think it's safe now."

Catherine: "I'm going to Momma, I want to fight Momma."

Catherine then walked out on Syiya to look for Evangeline.

Catherine: "Momma! I'm ready Momma! Where are you Momma!?"

Syiya ran up to Catherine trying to keep her quite.

Then from behind them Evangeline cast a spell on them. Syiya quickly dodged her attack.

Syiya: "Wait Evangeline if you start now we'll all be dead!"

Evangeline: "You have a point but I couldn't help myself just the look in her eyes just screams 'fight me'."

Syiya sat Catherine down.

Syiya: "If you are that egger then wait for a moment, please."

Catherine stood ready, then Syiya then placed dimensional barrier around Catherine and Evangeline.

Evangeline: "Is this one of you powers? I see this is so that no one outside will get damaged. If that's the case then we could have just went to my villa."

Syiya: "No Evangeline your mistaken. This isn't for that this so that I can contain the massive power from destroying everything around us from within a 500 kilometer."

Evangeline: "Wow that is helpful."

Evangeline laughed, but without relishing it Catherine made the first move and made a clean his towards Evangeline's face. The hit was so powerful Evangeline got a little burse on her cheek.

Evangeline: "I see now why you had to put this up; it was so that she could go all out, huh?"

Syiya: "That's right."

Evangeline then started to get serious a deep frost then covered the barrier on the inside. Enabling the people to see what was going on inside. The fight became so intense the Syiya began shaking from the force of the damage being made on the barrier.

Syiya: "Crap! It's only been 10 minutes and the barrier is already starting to collapse. If they don't stop soon, I don't think anyone can stop her. If only there was a way to get Evangeline out of there somehow."

Negi, Asuna, Hiyako, and Fate then showed up and saw what was going on.

Syiya: "Ah Father Fate and Negi I really need your help. I need you to go in and get Evangeline out of there and fast. I don't have a lot of time to explain right now so please hurry."

And without any hesitation Negi dashed straight for the barrier, with Fate right behind him.

Syiya: "Oh Father Fate before you go in whatever you do, do not let Catherine touch you. Do not engage Catherine right now if she gets anymore stronger then what she is now. I won't be able to hold her down."

Fate acknowledged Syiya's warning and went in after Negi and Evangeline.


	4. Chapter 4

As Negi and Fate entered the barrier they came across what looked like a whole new world. The sky was filled with black clouds with black lightning and the ground was frozen soled with black lighting running through the blocks of ice. Negi felt really worried for Evangeline he ran forward without hesitation. Fate fallowed right behind him. The further they went a deep fog was formed. Thing became harder to see anything, then Negi saw a shadow of someone on their knees. Negi ran towards the person, where he found Evangeline laying on her belly with really bad wounds and brushes. Negi quickly turned her over to see if she was still alive.

Evangeline: "B-boy? What are you doing here? You'll die if you don't get out of here. He-he [cough]"

Evangeline coughed up a small amount of blood.

Negi: "Evangeline who did this to you?"

But before Evangeline could answer she fainted in Negi's arms. Negi looked back at Fate to find that he was trembling with fear. As if he saw the face of death right in front of him. Negi turned to see what he was looking at. To find Catherine covered in darkness with the markings of the Magia Erebea all over her body. Negi then turned into his final Magia Erebea stage and shot like a bolt of lightning towards Catherine. Fate then regained his composer and quickly grabbed Evangeline, and ran as fast as he could to the exit.

Syiya: "Fate what happed to Negi?"

Fate looked back at the barrier with the fear of the end of the world.

Syiya: "Hiyako I'll take care of the barrier, I need you to go and get Negi out of there. And remember you only have 5 minutes left, so be quick."

Hyiyako: "Understood my Lady."

Hiyako then dropped her barrier and started to head into the barrier.

Asuna: "I'll come to."

Syiya: "No Moth… Asuna if you went in there the barrier would break and something beyond the devil himself will be relished."

Back in the barrier Hiyako saw two strands of lightning a black and white bolt, fighting with one another. Hiyako jumped and flew towards Negi and Catherine to try and received, but somehow it backed fired. Catherine hit Negi that made him fall back and hit Hiyako. Making them both fall down hard, negi tried to regain his stands but Hiyako grabbed him before he went back fighting.

Hiyako: "No Master Negi I cannot allow you to keep fighting. Master Evangeline is safe and is now being taken care of. I need you to leave right away sir."

Hiyako got on her feet and looked at Negi with a quite stair and kneed him in his stomach.

Hiyako: "My deepest apologies Master Negi."

Catherine started to chase after the two of them. Hiyako grabbed Negi and placed him on her shoulder and ran as fast as she could for the exit. Hiyako saw that the exit was just starting to fade. Hiyako grabbed Negi and threw him out and jumped in after him, with the exit closing right behind her.

Syiya: "As strong as Dark is to light I bind the into dust, so now sleep until dawn awakes the morning sun. Hexagramma et Pentagramma, Malos Spiritus Sigillent! Lagena Signatoria!"

[Let the Hexagram and Pentagram Seal the Evil Spirits! A Sealing Bottle!]

The barrier that surrounded Catherine started to shrink making a layer over her body and sealing away her dark powers, forcing her power back into her body.

Clap, clap

Some unknown person came out of hiding.

Woman: "Well done you two I see you haven't lost your touch."

Syiya and Hiyako: "Yue-sensei, you made it!"

Panda-Cue: [The grown up Yue from the future has shown up in present time; will to be the bringer of good news or bad news. Get ready because there's going to be a huge twist coming soon!]


	5. Chapter 5

With thing calmed down, Syiya and everyone brought Evangeline back to her cottage. Everyone sat down in the living room.

Syiya: "My deepest apologies master Negi. If I didn't have those two fight master Evangeline wouldn't been in such a state."

Hiyako: "I've finished putting Lady Evangeline and Lady Catherine in bed."

Syiya: "Thank you Hiyako."

Asuna: "But still, I find this kind of hard to find out. I mean I already knew Negi had feeling for Eva-chan and all. But to find out I have a daughter myself is a little hard to see."

Yue: "Well you're about half right."

Negi: "What do you mean Yue-san?"

Yue turned her head towards Syiya.

Syiya: "W-well I am and I'm not mother's child. You see I'm what you might call a clone of Asuna-okasan."

Negi: "What do you mean a clone?"

Syiya: "Well you see it was found out that my mother only had 19 years left to live so they tried to make an air. So they tried to clone her, but the attempt had failed 7 times. Then Master Negi lent some of his magic power to try and make it successful. And that was how I came to birth; it was just like I was born naturally, but inside a tube then inside my mother."

Fate: "The other child is not human is she?"

Syiya: "Hiyako is more like a cyborg then a robot."

Fate: "Not her, the other one."

Syiya grew quitter.

Syiya: "N-no she's not."

Asuna: "Didn't you just tell us that she was the child of both Negi and Evangeline?"

Syiya: "She is, but the way she was made was not normal. Catherine was made purely out of Black Magic. Her very existent is made up out of my seal that I placed on her to keep her power confined. I am the only one with enough power to keep her under control. But

Yue: "Not even Negi, Nagi, Evangeline and everyone else had the power to keep her confined, even if we could combine our power."

Syiya: "Please I beg you not to tell Master Evangeline about Lady Catherine's true identity. If she finds out then Catherine might disappear out of our lives. When I was born I was told I wasn't aloud outside of the castle, the only friends I have are Hiyako and Lady Catherine. But when Lady Catherine was born for the first time I was allowed to leave the castle in order to seal Catherine. She lived on earth for 4 years, so I didn't see her until 4 years later. I heard that she was feared by the people in her village, and didn't have many friends. So one year Evangeline left Lady Catherine to me to take care of until she returned from her journey to find Negi. Two years later she returned with no clues on where he might be, and we lived in the castle from then on. So please don't tell Master Evangeline."

Everyone bowed their head in agreement. Negi then got up and went to see how Evangeline and Catherine was doing. When he came to Evangeline's room he saw Evangeline snuggled up with Catherine, they looked like how a mother would sleep with her baby. Negi sat down by them and watched them both until he fell asleep. A few minutes later Evangeline woke to see Catherine and Negi sleep right by her. A light blush came to her face as she watches Negi sleep. Evangeline walked down stairs leaving Negi and Catherine to sleep. When she was just about down stairs she saw that there was an adult Yue talking to Syiya.

Syiya: "What!? What do you mean?"

Yue: "I mean that Evangeline's and Negi-sensei's body where never found. So we don't know if they truly are alive or not."

Syiya: "T-Then what about my mother?"

Yue: "She alright, however she is badly injured, they say that she has a 67% chance of dying."

Syiya: "N-no. I should have stayed by her side if I did that then this wouldn't of happened."

Yue: "There's nothing we can do about it now."

Syiya: "Yes, you're right Yue-sensei. Is there any news on the men who attacked us?"

Yue: "None so far. But we did hear something about someone named Sol."

Just then the name spooked Evangeline. As if she knew that name.


	6. Chapter 6

Evangeline ran up to Yue and punched her so hard it knocked her back.

Evangeline: "You lie. There's no way that bastard is alive. There's just no way!"

Tear then filled Evangeline eye's as her body began to shack.

Evangeline: 'There's just no way he's alive.'

Syiya and Yue looked at each other with confusion.

Yue: "Do you know something of him Evangeline?"

Yue tried to put her hands on Evangeline's solders, but to have the knocked them away by Evangeline. Evangeline walked back in her house, and kicked both Catherine and Negi out of her home. Yue went up to the door and started to bang on the door.

Yue: "Please Evangeline if you have any clue on who he is, then please tell me."

Yue stopped banging and hear Evangeline really crying her eyes out.

Evangeline: "H-he's a monster."

Yue then turned around and walked away.

Yue: "Syiya, Hiyako I'll leave for now to investigate more on this Sol guy. I'll let you know if I have any new information."

Yue then teleported back to the future. Syiya picked up Catherine and walked back to the dorms. Leaving Negi lost and confused on what was going on. For the next few days Evangeline never came out of her cottage.

Catherine: "Is Momma ok?"

Syiya: "I'm not sure."

Catherine: "Do you think it's ok if we went and see her?"

Syiya: "Sure why not."

Negi: "If it's not a bother I would also like to like to join you."

Syiya, Hiyako, Catherine, and Negi came to Evangeline's cottage. Catherine lightly knocked on the door. No one answered.

Catherine: "Momma, are there? I brought some flower to cheer you up; they're your favorite, Red Spider Lily."

[flower meaning: Never to meet again/lost memories.]

But no one still answered. Then Chachamaru came.

Chachamaru: "Professor Negi!? What are you doing here and who are these other people?"

Syiya explained what happened so far.

Syiya: "So do you know who this Sol guy is?"

Chachamaru: "I'm terribly sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave know."

Chachamaru walked up to the door.

Syiya: "Wait Chachamaru at least give us something anything at all."

Chachamaru didn't say anything she just walked on in the house. Chachamaru stood inside waiting until everyone lifted. She then walked to Evangeline's resort, to find it covered with black magic. Then a small crack appeared on the surface of the glass.

Chachamaru: "Master."

Meanwhile back in the future.

It shows adult Yue in a massive library [bigger then library island]

Yuuna: "Yue did you find anything yet?"

Yue was too concentrated on reading a book she didn't hear Yuuna.

Yuuna: "Hey!"

Akira came and grabbed Yuuna.

Akira: "Yuuna we need your help real quick."

Yuuna: "Alright, do you think Yue will be alright?"

Akira: "It's best not to bother her right now."

Yuuna: "I know but it's been 2 moths' scents she died."

Akira: "I know but there's nothing we can do for her right now."

Yuuna: "Man Evangeline's library is huge; it's like three Library Island."

Yuuna and Akira both left the library. Yue then found a book that showed that there was another book far behind it. Yue knocked some other books out of her was and started to climb in the book shelf. On the book it showed for the title the 7 Soul's of Sol.

Yue: "This is it!"

Yue opened it but when she opened it, it had nothing written in it.

Yue: "N-no this can't be! Nodoka."


	7. Chapter 7

[Here in the future]

Inside the royal chambers of the Twilight Princess [Asuna], a shadowy figure watched over Asuna as she slept with a sleeping mask covering her face. Just then Ayaka came in, to find no one was there but Asuna. Ayaka sat down beside Asuna and began to change Asuna's bandages.

Ayaka: "You really did it this time. You're always trying to be strong for everyone, and now with Negi and most of us gone, I don't know what I am suppose to do. Please wake up soon by dear friend."

Ayaka leaned in and gave Asuna a kiss on the forehead as a tear fell from her check. Just then Kaede came in.

Kaede: "Ayaka we need you in the Calines room right away Yue found something that might be related to this Sol's guy."

Ayaka: "Alright I'll be along shortly."

In a large room most of class 3-A has gathered to discuses of what they have gathered so far.

Ayaka: "I'm glad that most of you have gathered… I see that Setsuna isn't here today earthier."

Haruna: "No she hasn't left her room scents the attack."

Ayaka: "I see."

Just then a black vortex appeared behind Ayaka.

Zazie: "I brought Yue as you asked Ayaka."

Ayaka: "Thank you Zazie. Yue you said that you found a book that might have something to do with the attack."

Yue: "Yes that's correct. However when I opened the book it was completely blank. However after I studied the book a bit more I found out that a strong and powerful seal has cast over it. I managed to break the seal just a little and I found this curricle that looks important."

At the top of the curricle there is a star, at the bottom of the curricle is a crescent moon, on the right side of the curricle there lies a book, on the left there was a feather. On the inside there was a dragon and a tiger. Then at the center of the curricle was a doll like woman holding the a piece of the night sky in her arms.

Ayaka: "What do you think this means?"

Yue: "I don't know myself, but after looking at it I realized that it might be the curricle of creation, and that the symbols represent being. Think about it for a minute, who's all missing here?"

Ayaka: "Negi, Evangeline, Nodoka, Konoka, Mana, Ku-Fie, and Chachamaru. But what does this have to do with this?"

Yue: "The star represents Negi, the moon is Evangeline, the book is Nodoka, the feather is Konoka, the dragon is Mana, the tiger is Ku-Fie, and the doll is Chachamaru. The star of new begging's, the moon of everlasting, the book of knowledge, the feather of health, the dragon of spells, the tiger of power, and the doll of birth. It almost looks as if someone is trying to recreate something; my guess is this Sol guy that they mentioned when Kaede was spying on them."

Haruna: "That all fine and dandy, but why go through all this trouble?"

Yue: "I don't know but Evangeline from the past might know something so I attend to go back and see if I can get anything out of her."

Ayaka: "Ok I'll leave that with you Yue. Yunna and Kaede resume watch over those seven hood guys and let us know if anything comes up. As for Haruna, Makie, Akira, and Ako I want you guy to try and help the villagers in any way you can. Asakura and Sayo I want you to keep looking into the Nor library that Negi said in his notes. Chisame I want you go to the human world and see what you can find there. As for everyone I want you all keep looking in Evangeline's library to see what you can find."

Everyone: "Understood!"

Everyone then went their separate ways.

Ayaka: "Hold on a minuet Yue there's something I would like to ask you before you leave."

Yue: "What is it?"

Ayaka: "I want to know what you think of all this."

Yue: "I'm not officially sure myself, but if their trying to recreate something by using them, then there a high probability that they haven't killed them yet."

Ayaka: "I see, what do you think I should do with Setsuna?"

Yue: "I think she'll be fine in time, even I'm still a bit shaken up from when they first attacked us. But not knowing what their motives are and who they are, is what drives me to keep on searching. And I will not stop until I have found what it is that they are planning."

Then Yue left with an angry look on her face. Ayaka then returned to Asuna's room to tell her what they found out. Just then as she opens the door she sees one of the red hooded men from the fight standing on the bed side of Asuna. Ayaka reacted and shot an arrow spell at the enemy's head, he dodged it and the arrow hit the hood and pulled it off his head. Come to her surprise on who it was under the hood, it was none other than Negi himself.


	8. Chapter 8

[Back at Mahora Academy]

It is now summer break and most of the students have returned home to visit their families. Syiya, Hiyako, and Catherine have decided to play in the court yard. Catherine and Hiyako were having fun chasing a butterfly around. Hiyako noticed Syiya with a lost in thought gaze.

Hiyako: "Is there something wrong Lady Syiya?"

Syiya didn't hear her she was too deep in thought. Catherine ran up to her with a flower and gave the flower to Syiya.

Catherine: "It's a Daisy, it represents faith."

Catherine smiled hoping that it might cheer Syiya up. Even though Catherine didn't really know what was wrong. Hiyako also picked Lavender [means faithful] for Syiya in hope she's alright. Syiya accepted them with a faint smile.

Syiya: "Want to try and see if Evangeline is alright?"

They both nodded. On their way they bummed into adult Yue.

Yue had scary face and was headed to Evangeline's cottage. The three then started to spy on Yue to see what she was up to. Yue banged on the door.

Yue: "Evangeline I know you're in there, open up. I really have to talk to you right away, it an emergency!"

Chachamaru opened the door and let her in. The three then fallowed them in and hind in the upper part of the cottage. Chachamaru then showed that Evangeline is inside the resort, and now it was completely black.

Yue: "What happened?"

Chachamaru: "The master been in there for at least two weeks now and hasn't come out yet."

Yue: "Why?"

Chachamaru: "Ever scents you told her about Sol master remembered her long forgotten past."

Yue: "What happened?"

Chachamaru: "The master won't like me telling anyone about it, but scents it is you I think it will be all right. Please sit down it will take a while for me to explain it all. Long ago when master was still human she was born into a wealthy and happy family. Her parents loved her and her servants loved her as well. But however on the morning of her tenth birthday master was then cured by a man named Sol. When one becomes a vampire they automatically need to feed. Master had no control over own body, she attacked her own family and her servants as well. She was even conches as well so she knows what happened and the looks on her family's faces as they died in fear of their own child. Master swore that shed hunt the man who did this to her and kill him. It took her at least thirty year until she met up with him. By then she had superior power, but she was still not strong enough to defeat him. Five years later she found a spell that was a great sacrifice in make and that was the Magia Erebea. With that she managed to somehow kill him. Master told me that their fight lasted for at least a year with no stop fighting. She then sealed his body way in what she called the first magical library the Nor library. In there she kept it so that no one can find it and that if he were wake again he wouldn't get out. Master hates him more than her own cures."

Yue: "So that's why she called him a monster."

Chachamaru: "That's not all she found out about him. He was also the one who created a cure call the shadow of souls also know to humans the black pelage. He was the first magic user how created black magic. All of the curses and spells of black magic were straight from him. Master started to studied black magic and to strengthen herself for the day that the day he return."

Yue: "I see it a lot worse than I thought."

Chachamaru: "Why do you say that?"

Yue: "Back in my time we were attacked by seven men in red robes and took Negi, Evangeline, Mana, Ku-fie, Nodoka, Konoka, and you away. And we have no clue as to why, I found a book on something called the Seven Souls of Sol. Inside the book I found a curricle of creation inside and I think that those men are trying to bring Sol back to life."

Chachamaru: "That really is bad. If he were to be revived again then the dark ages would come back."

Yue: "Chachamaru I need you and Evangeline's help in this, if possible we might have a chance before they revive Sol."

Chachamaru: "Why do you say that?"

Yue: "I don't know why but I feel like their missing a piece of their formula. Also if those three ask about anything about Sol don't tell them anything. Thing are getting pretty bad in our time, and I don't want them to worry or come back anytime soon."

Chachamaru: "Understood."

Yue then left to the future.

Chachamaru turned to the second floor.

Chachamaru: "(This will be most difficult to do.)"

The three of them escaped through a window on the second fool and ran as fast as they could.

Hiyako: "W-what are we going to do Syiya?"

Syiya: "What do you think we're going back home."


	9. Chapter 9

Inside Evangeline resort, Evangeline flouts through darkness. Then the darkness then starts to creep on Evangeline's body. In her mind she starts to remember her past bits and pieces all started to come back to her, as the darkness began to take over. But just before it fully takes over she remembers the time that Negi fought with her and what else happened at Mahora. The darkness then started to brake like glass. Evangeline then thrush the darkness away from her body and, started breaking the barrier of the resort.

Chachamaru: "Master!?"

Evangeline was pasted out on the floor at Chachamaru's feet. Chachamaru picked Evangeline up and brought her to her bed.

Evangeline: "B-boy… Negi… don't g-go."

Chachamaru was not at all surprised that she'd be dreaming about him. Chachamaru left Evangeline to go and make her something to eat for when she wakes up.

[Evangeline's dream]

In the halls of Mahora, Evangeline walked covered in blood, with her class mates lying dead on the floor. Evangeline began to cry.

Sol: "This is your fate and you destiny. You shall live your eternal life alone and hated."

Evangeline then saw Negi at the end of the hall with a face of shame for Evangeline, he then started to walk away from Evangeline.

Evangeline: "B-boy… Negi, please… Don't go!"

Evangeline woke from her dream to find that she was back in her bed. Chachamaru walked in and saw for the first time in her life, she saw Evangeline shed a tear.

Chachamaru: "Master are you alright?"

Evangeline: "Y-yes I'm fine. How long was I out?"

Chachamaru: "For about two weeks."

Evangeline: "I see."

Chachamaru set down the food that she had just made. Evangeline started to eat.

Chachamaru: "Master."

Evangeline: "What is it; did something happen while I was away?"

Chachamaru: "… n-nothing out of the ordinary."

Evangeline: "Is what Yue said true, about him being alive."

Chachamaru: "Far as they know he is still dead. However there's a small group that is planning on reviving him. They found a book called the Seven Souls of Sol."

Evangeline: "What's that, I never heard of such of a book."

Chachamaru: "I thought so, I didn't say anything until I confirmed it with you master."

Evangeline: "I think I'll have a look at this book of theirs that they found."

Chachamaru: "Will you be alright master?"

Evangeline: "Yes I'll be fine. Bring me those two and my child back here at once, we leave immediately."

Chachamaru: "Yes Master."

[In the future in Asuna's room]

Ayaka: "Negi it you I thought you were taken by the ones who attacked us."

Negi then held up his hand in order to stop Ayaka from coming any closer.

Negi: "I am not this Negi that you are referring to. My name is seven; this body was given to me by lord Sol. I am merely a gatherer to find my masters soul. All we need know is the soul of darkness."

Ayaka: "Then you're here for Asuna is that it?"

Seven: "No, she is not the one that we seek. However this body wants to keep this dying soul awake, so I have been coming here and healing her wounds. This I do not know why."

Ayaka: "What have you done with Negi and everyone else their souls are being held in the library Nor until we have received the final piece, and our lord and master will rise again."

Ayaka: "Why are you doing this?"

Seven walked up to Ayaka.

Seven: "It is our order life."

Seven then struck Ayaka with a heavy blow to the stomach, and have her collapsed.

Seven: "Also I must warn you, if you don't step back. We will start taking your lives one at a time."

Just then a dark vortex appeared and another red hooded being appeared, but this time the hood was off and it was Evangeline.

Ayaka: "E-Evangeline!?"

Evangeline: "You pathetic weakling how dare you call me by that name, my name is Six."

Six through a dark magic ball at Ayaka, having it sending pain though out her body. Seven and six then left though the vortex.


	10. Chapter 10

[In the future]

Yue was back in Evangeline's library looking though many different spell book on seal braking. So far no luck, it was as if the seal doesn't even exists. Haruna came up to Yue.

Haruna: "Yue don't you think it's about time you took brake?"

Yue: "Not yet there's still quite a few book that I have yet to read."

Haruna: "But you haven't slept for four days now. You need your sleep or you won't have the energy to find Nodoka and everyone else."

Yue: "You don't think I know that! I have to keep look we don't really have time to waste. If I find any form of a clue in Evangeline's books it take us one step closer of saving everyone. Don't you understand Haruna if I stop look everyone will be lost and won't know what to do."

Haruna just slapped Yue a crossed her check.

Haruna: "Don't you dare say I don't understand, even if you are the only one right now. You don't have to do it all by yourself. I'm worried about Nodoka as well. It won't hurt for you to get some sleep; you said that they won't move until they have found the soul of the shadows or something, right? In the mean time we can't have any of us to off the edge."

Yue: "Butt!"

Haruna: "No butts, you're going to rest even if I have to force you to."

Haruna then dragged Yue out of the library. Just when they left, another red hood showed up it wasn't Seven or Six. The hooded person came up to a book that was left on the table and ran their hand over a page in the book, and the word vanished leaving a small message "The souls of shadow shall consume the power of darkness and leave nothing behind". The hooded person then left through the black vortex.

[In present time]

Chachamaru: "Master I have brought them."

Chachamaru was carrying Syiya and Hiyako in her arms while Catherine was having fun ridding on Chachamaru's shoulder. Syiya was struggling trying to get away.

Syiya: "You can do this! This is still considered kidnapping, I have my right Evangeline!"

Evangeline: "Quite, I have a bit of a request for you. I would like to see the book that Yue has found in the future."

Syiya: "No can do, we can't move objects though time."

Evangeline: "Well I guess you have to take us there to the future."

Catherine: "Yeah momma's coming back with us."

Syiya: "No! There's no way I can allow that. Besides we can't leave until Yue comes back with the gate key."

Evangeline: "Gate Key?"

Syiya: "Yeah the gate key is kind of like the one that my mother has, but it's a bit smaller. Besides why do you need to look at the book, don't you have it in your current library? "

Evangeline: "No I do not I never heard of such of a book."

Syiya: "If it's not yours then how did it get into your library?"

Evangeline: "I was hoping to find that out when I look at it, but it might be hard because Yue said that all the words were missing. If the future me has put a seal on it then I might be able to remove it."

Syiya: "Then do you have any idea why you might put a seal on it in the first place?"

Evangeline: "I have a somewhat of an idea of why I would put a seal on it but I can't be sure. However if my hunch is right we might be in a lot more trouble then we may be in now."


	11. Chapter 11

Syiya: "What do you mean by 'We might be in a lot more trouble then we may be in now.'?"

Evangeline walked up to Syiya with cold eyes.

Evangeline: "I'm saying that our whole existents may as well be nonexistent."

Mean while outside Chachamaru, Hiyako, and Catherine were playing. Catherine looked over to some distant in the wood and might have saw someone in the shadows. Catherine was just about to head over there when Yue came back from the future.

Yue: "Evangeline, I need to ask you something. Are you willing to lesion?"

Evangeline: "I don't mind but I have a small request of you first. That book you told Chachamaru I would like to have a look at it. This book is not mine, nor have I ever heard about."

Yue: "I see, but I can't bring you the book. No objects can go through time and…"

Evangeline: "I'm well aware of that, but my request it that you take me to this future and show me the book there."

Yue: "I understand, I guess that's alright."

Syiya: "Master Yue what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Yue: "Ah that's right Evangeline what do you know about a soul of shadows?"

Evangeline: "not very much, but I have heard that their like soul for puppets. But unlike ChachaZero and Chachamaru the soul can inhabit a living human, for only for five months. When the five months are over the soul will devourer the body that it is living in, and search out to find a new body. What brought this up?"

Yue: "In one of your book said 'The souls of shadow shall consume the power of darkness and leave nothing behind'. It feels like someone is trying to warning us about something but what, and who is it that's trying to help us."

Evangeline: "… it looks like my hunch was right."

Syiya: "What do you mean Evangeline?"

Evangeline: "These people aren't trying to bring him back there going to consume his power and wipeout all of time. But in order for Sol to be completely revived they need a large amount of dark magic to complete the ceremony."

Yue: "Ayaka said that one of them was watching over Asuna, maybe their target is Asuna."

Evangeline: "No. Asuna doesn't have that much of dark magic, I'd have to say that it there was two of me. Then that would be enough."

Syiya then noticed that Catherine was missing.

Syiya: "Where's Catherine? Evangeline have you seen Catherine any where? I can't find Hiyako either."

Yue: "Evangeline you don't think that their after Catherine do you."

Evangeline: "I wouldn't be all that surprise if they had took her."

Syiya: "What are we going to do if Sol is revived then all of time will be gone."

Just then a dark vortex appeared and out came a red hooded person.

Red hooded person: "My name is One and I have come with a warning. In seven days the ritual will begin, if you don't hurry all will be lost."

Evangeline: "Why did you come and tell us that aren't you one of them?"

One: "I am only here on my masters orders."

The red hooded person then removed her hood it was none other than Chachamaru.

Syiya: "Chachamaru!?"

One: "not quite you might say that I am only half of One and Chachamaru. Long before this happened my master Evangeline gave me a mission and that was to warn you and try and help you in any way I can."

Evangeline: "I see. So are you going to try and stop us?"

One: "I am not, however the others will try and stop you. As you may be aware that we have Catherine in our care and on the seventh day will remove her soul and revive Sol."

Evangeline then shot an ice sickle at One out of anger, but one caught it with her hand.

One: "Now, Now master I never seen you this upset before, is it because that your only daughter will be a sacrifice for the man that made your life hell."

Evangeline: "…"

One: "If you don't have anything else to say I'll be taking my leave. I wish you all luck in this battle farewell."

One then went back into the dark vortex, Syiya then tried to run after her.

Syiya: "Hey wait!"

But Syiya didn't make it.

Panda-Cube: "What will happen next? Will Evangeline lose her cool and lose to the red hooded people or will they save Catherine before time goes to Zero."


	12. Chapter 12

Syiya: "Demit I almost had her."

Yue was clenching her hand, and Evangeline was biting her lip.

Yue: "Evangeline are you sure you could break the seal on the book?"

Evangeline: "I can't be too sure, but I might be able to."

Yue: "Alright let's get going then."

Syiya: "I'm coming too."

Yue: "No Syiya, we need you to stay here, where it's safe."

Syiya: "No as the next generation of the twilight princess and future queen I must go. I my fault for not staying by Catherine's side in the first place, if I didn't leave her side none of this would have happened. Mom and everyone else would still be here if I'd lesion to my instructions."

Chachamaru: "I would also like to come as well master."

Evangeline: "Very well you guy can come along."

Yue: "But Evangeline, I can't put Asuna's child at risk."

Evangeline: "We're going up against strong people here we're going to need all the help we can get. Remember the have Negi's and my powers on their side."

Yue: "I understand, let's go. High winds of time I summon you and command you to take us to the time of my choosing!"

Then a bolt of lightning shot down on them and they went to the future. On arrival Haruna was waiting.

Haruna: "Welcome back Yue. Huh, what are Evangeline and Syiya doing here?"

Yue: "No time to explain right now Haruna I need you to gather everyone up and have them meet up in the Calines room. Syiya I need you to take Evangeline and Chachamaru there as well."

Syiya: "Understood, come on Evangeline this way."

Evangeline: "Right."

Haruna: "Wait Yue what's going on? Did something happen?"

Yue: "Yes, I'll explain everything when I get there."

And just like that Yue ran off to the library.

Evangeline: "So where are we anyways?"

Syiya: "Right now we're inside your resort."

Evangeline: "What happened to the outside?"

Syiya: "let's just say it's in ruins, we mostly use this as a safe house for battles."

Evangeline: "I see."

Syiya: "Here we are the Calines room."

From behind came the class of 3-A.

Ayaka: "Syiya what are you doing here and Evangeline as well?"

Syiya: "Ayaka it's bad they took Catherine."

Ayaka: "What why?"

Yue: "That what I gathered you all here for."

Ayaka: "Yue?"

Yue: "Here's the book Evangeline."

Evangeline: "Thank you."

Yue: "It seems that Catherine was their main objective all along. Also their having a ritual in seven days from now, they're not only going to try and revive Sol but consume his power and devour time itself."

Ayaka: "I see good work Yue. Now all we need now is to find them and keep that from happening."

Evangeline: "This can't be!?"

Yue: "What is it Evangeline?"

Evangeline: "There's no seal on here and the words are just fine. Are you sure that there was a seal here?"

Yue: "What? But we can't see them."

Syiya: "So Evangeline can only see the words?"

Evangeline: "Well there is a spell of dark magic where you can write words with, but only those of pure dark powers can read."

Everyone: 'So she really is Dark Evangeline.'

Yue: "So what does it say?"

Evangeline: "it really confusing, it says that Sol created the souls of shadow in order to create the destruction of time in order to create something called the Covenant. Just below that there something that talks about a war about the Covenant being destroyed in battle."

Ayaka: "Yes that's all fine but what does it say about the souls of shadows."

Evangeline: "It says that the souls of shadows are replicas of a real soul, and the only way to be able to defeat them is to have the same soul or a stronger soul."

Ayaka: "Is that it? That seems easy."

Evangeline: "it's easier said than done, think about it. Trying to fight your own self and trying to overcome your own power."

Syiya: "That does sound difficult. Well fighting me would be easy if they took me."

Evangeline: "Why's that?"

Syiya: "Even though I have a strong magic score, I can only use magic up to 20 minutes. However the stronger the spell the shorter the time frame is."

Ayaka: "Any ways does it say where they might be hiding?"

Evangeline: "I already know that much, where every Sol is they'll be there."

Yue: "And where's that?"

Evangeline: "The library of Nor, and yes I know where it is. However I have a small request for all of you."


	13. Chapter 13

At the library of Nor

One was standing over Catherine as she slept.

Seven: "One the preparations are complete, we may start whenever the child is ready."

Six: "Oh come on let's just get this thing over with, who knows when those brats might show up."

One gave an uneasy look at Six as though she was fallowing her and keeping track of her.

One: "We can't start until her heart reached its full potential. Otherwise it will back fire on all of us."

Just then someone entered the room, it was Evangeline by herself.

Six: "Well, look who's here; see I told you that we should have started earlier."

One gave another look at Six.

Seven: "You said you wanted some more time right? I'll hold her off until the child is ready."

Six: "Just one moment there Seven, it been ages scents we all had a good fight why don't I take her on? There been this really bad urge of mine, wanting to kick someone's butt."

Six started to walk towards Evangeline, but before Six could get near Evangeline. She already perished her hand right though Six's body.

Evangeline: "Ha, I thought you had more of a fight."

Just then Six turned into a cloud of smoke and kicked Evangeline clear across the room knocking her agents the wall. Six went up ageist Evangeline putting her hand around her neck and pinning her down.

Six: "You're a fool for coming her alone; did you really think that you could get that useless child back safe all by yourself?"

Evangeline: "Who said that I was alone? Syiya Now!"

Syiya: "Right Master, As strong as Dark is to light I bind thy into dust, so now sleep until dawn awakes the morning sun. Hexagramma et Pentagramma, Malos Spiritus Sigillent."

Just as Syiya started to cast her spell Seven ran up and started to punch her however it was blocked by Father Fate. Seven then made some distends between him and Father Fate.

Fate: "Are you alright Syiya?"

Syiya: "I am now thank you Father Fate."

Just then more people showed up, there were Yue, Kaede, Setsuna, Chachamaru, and Hiyako.

Six: "What!?How did they get in without anyone knowing about it… unless?"

Six then let down her guard.

Evangeline: "You know you really shouldn't leave your guard down too long, otherwise this will be too easy."

Evangeline's eyes turned and icy white and slowly turned Six's arm frozen.

Six: "You B****."

Evangeline kicked Six away from her.

Evangeline: "Syiya, Hiyako remember the plane."

Syiya & Hiyako: "Right!"

Flash Back:

Evangeline: "Here is my plane of stopping them. If we can get Catherine away from them long enough, I might be able to destroy their souls and save everyone else's. For the first step I'll distract them long enough so that Syiya can use that barrier of hers to stop the process of removing her soul. Then when we free Hiyako I'll need her to protect Syiya so that the spell won't be interfered. Father Fate I'll need your help on keeping that Seven guy busy, and for you Chachamaru I'll need you to handle yourself. Yue I'll need you to find the location of Nodoka. Then while everyone else is busy I'll need Kaede Setsuna to rescue Catherine."

Syiya: "But Evangeline, if I did that there won't be time for an all out battle."

Evangeline: "That's right Syiya this battle will be a fight ageist time, as soon as Catherine and Everyone is out of the way I'll handle everything else."

Ayaka: "That's a good plan and all. But how do you plan on escaping?"

Evangeline: "That's where that favor comes in."

Present Time:

As soon as there was an opening Setsuna and Kaede headed towards Catherine, while Chachamaru went to fight one on one with One. Just then two dark portals popped right in front of Kaede and Setsuna and another one was over by Syiya and Hiyako. The other three red hooded joined in the fight.

Red hooded1: "My name is Four it's very nice to meet you."

Four then removed her hood and it was Konoka.

Red hooded2: "My name is Two."

Then she removed her hood, it was Mana.

The third hooded person removed her hood and it was Ku-Fe.

Red hooded3: "I am Three may we have a fare fight."

Setsuna became shock to see that she had to face Konoka in such short time.

Mean while Yue was searching the rest of the building for Nodoka.

Yue: "Nodoka… where are you?"


End file.
